New Beginnings
by colourful-dystopia
Summary: AU/AH drabble with a surprise visitor. Please leave a review.


It happened on a Sunday. The most perfect day of the week. And this Sunday was perfect in every way. They had a long lunch together. He made sure not to take up yet another high profile case just to spend more time with her. Just the two of them, soon they would be three. They put in a movie afterwards. The sound reverberating throughout their townhouse.

They were suddenly interrupted by her phone buzzing on the coffee table. He reached for it and handed it to her since she found it hard to move about her baby bump.

"I thought we decided to switch off our phones for today Caroline. I was promised a day with my wife. Alone. No interference. Or are you cheating on me already?" he joked.

"You're siblings won't let me be!" She explained. "Rebekah wants us to name her 'Avery' now. I should've never told her we were expecting a girl."

This had been going on for a while. Since she entered her second trimester and decided to reveal the sex of the baby to the family. Kol was hell bent on naming her Kolette which Caroline discarded immediately claiming that her daughter would surely turn into a call girl with a name like that! Rebekak and Stefan had purchased half a dozen baby books right after they got married and constantly sent her lists of "cute" baby names. Unfortunately for Caroline and Klaus, Rebekah's idea of cute was a little too…exotic.

The past nine months had been a very eventful journey. Klaus had the hardest time keeping up with Caroline's mood swings. Eventually he banned everyone from uttering the words "must be the hormones talking" within a hundred meter radius or Caroline and her ever growing belly. There were days when she'd wake up with a big smile on her face and everything was about sunshine and fairies. Then there were days when she'd cry and yell at Klaus for making her fat and ugly. There were also days when she'd wake up and two o'clock in the morning to try out a new recipe she dreamt about and Klaus would have to drag her back to bed.

"I'll talk to Kol. Pay him no mind, sweetheart. He'll hear from me soon." Caroline knew that he always stayed true to his word.

"I'm going to make some waffles. Do you want some?" she asked, setting her phone down on the coffee table and pushing herself off the couch.

"No. Don't exert yourself, Caroline" He called after her. He had stopped pampering her after the big cheesecake debacle in January, when she was around two months. Klaus shuddered just thinking about her outburst.

He switched the channel to a football match the moment she left the living room. He hadn't been watching the match for more than two minutes when a shrill scream from the kitchen drew his attention from Torres' shot at the goal (which was quite rare.) He rushed to the kitchen, fear making him assume all the horrible things that could've happened during the short time it took him to get to the kitchen. He was slightly reassured when he saw Caroline standing completely still in the middle of the kitchen, a big wooden spoon in one hand, and a shocked expression on her face. Klaus didn't seem to see anything out of the ordinary, and this seemed to calm him down immediately.

"What's wrong? Is there another lizard in here?" he asked. He moved towards her and her expression changed suddenly to a mixture of fear and a little bit of anger. "The baby's coming!" she cried and pointed down t her legs. That's when he saw the wetness seeping down her legs. And that's all it took. He took charge all of a sudden, pulling out his phone and making all the necessary calls and at the same time assuring Caroline into the closest arm charm, ignoring her protests and requests.

He put down the phone and looked at her. Panic was written all over her face. "Where's the bag we packed for the hospital?" he asked her. "In the closet next to your suits." She replied as calmly as she could. He ran about fetching the necessary items.

"Nik!" she yelled, while he continued to run about the house gathering everything he thought would be important.

"Nik! Stop it! You're scaring me!" She yelled the fear evident in her voice. This time he heard her loud and clear and rushed to her side. "It'll be okay!" he said, taking her hands in his and kneeling before her. "We'll be fine." He was comforting himself more than her and he knew it.

She looked into his eyes, tears threatening to spill out of her own, and whispered "I can't do this." It didn't seem like a whisper at all. It was louder than anything her had ever heard. But he stayed strong. He had to stay strong and help her through it. So he did what he did best: he reassured her. "You can do this" he said. His eyes never leaving hers, his hands squeezing hers, giving her the courage she needed. "I'll be with you the whole time. I won't leave your side, I promise. I love you." She simply nodded. That was all she needed.

The rest of the night was a bur of faces and emotions and colour. They got to the hospital only to be greeted by his entire family, all holding bags of clothes and presents for his still unborn child. How they managed to procure all of that on such short notice was still a mystery to him. All he saw were big smiles on everyone's face before Caroline was wheeled into her private room. He left his family and stayed with her the entire night, letting her squeeze his hand when the contractions got a little too painful and brushing her hair back and comforting her. Hating and loving every moment simultaneously.

At around four in the morning, they welcomed their beautiful baby girl. Blue eyes round and big like saucers, tiny blond curls on her perfect head, and they most perfect cry he had ever heard. She was beautiful. And so was her mother. He was the luckiest man on Earth at that moment.

An hour after she was born, the room was filled with his family and what seemed to be the entire baby section of a department store. Videos were shot with Kol and Rebekah admiring her and testing different names, his mother and her mother fighting over who got to hold her, Elijah and Katherine silently admiring her from a distance and deciding to make more for themselves soon. Eventually, they all trickled out one by one and Klaus and Caroline were left alone with the wonderful daughter, whom they decided to name Sasha Elizabeth Forbes-Mikaelson. They couldn't wait to begin a new journey with they're new born daughter.


End file.
